I Am Tollan
by kira66
Summary: Post Enigma. — What if Daniel went with the Tollan to avoid being arrested by Maybourne on trumpted up charges of treason?
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me?" Daniel stared at Omoc, a man he had come to respect and even care a great deal for. "Could you repeat that?" He looked away from the screen he had been intently reading.

"The Curia has decided that talks with Earth would be beneficial to our world."

Omoc patiently repeated. "And as a junior member of the Curia, they feel that your experience with the people of Earth make you the right person for the job."

Daniel raised his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's what I thought you said." He sat back on the couch and motioned for Omoc to take a seat. "What changed their minds? Last I heard the Curia was set against letting offworlders have access to Tollana."

Omoc inclined his head as he sat on the couch across from the one Daniel was sitting on. "I am unsure why the Curia has changed it's mind. When a second vote was called, I was sure the outcome would be the same. I was wrong." He frowned. "I spoke on your behalf, Daniel, but I fear my arguments were ignored."

"Thank you for your concern." Daniel sat back on the couch. "But I've been on Tollana for a year now and I think I've learned enough to conduct talks with Earth." He set his jaw in a sign of stubbornness.

"Very well, I will inform the Curia that you will accept the position as liaison for the Tollan people." Omoc stood and turned to leave but before he exited Daniel's home, he turned back around. "This is a position of great power, Daniel. There are some that do not trust that you will keep Tollan interests in mind when speaking with the representive from Earth. As my son, they can do nothing but watch you. Bear that in mind and prove to them that you are not as young as they would like to think." With that said he disappeared out the door.

Daniel frowned when he heard the door close behind Omoc. "No pressure then." He mumbled under his breath as he stood and moved towards his small yet functional kitchenette. "Stew and coffee, please." He told the built in computer. Even after a year he was still in the habit of saying please and thank you to the artificial intelligence that ran his household. Within a few moments he was sitting down to enjoy a meal of rich, meatless, flavorful stew and coffee, it wasn't real coffee because the caffeine in real coffee tended to set his health implant off. What he was drinking was one of a wide variety of Tollan beverages that tasted the same but contained none of the caffeine; he had Omoc program his computer to distribute the drinks under the command of coffee. As he ate his meal, he couldn't help but think about Earth and the friends he left behind. What would they say if they could see him now? He wasn't the same Daniel Jackson that left Earth a year ago under the threat of treason. Oh no, he was just plain Daniel now, adopted son of Omoc. And when he spoke to the Earth representive, he was going to be speaking as a Tollan.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you again, Narim." Daniel said, dryly, for what had to be the hundredth time. At first he had thought it was a good idea to have Narim help him since he was rather smitten with the people of Earth but as the days wore on so did his patience. "It was a mistake disclosing who was attending." He grumbled to himself. More like it was a mistake disclosing that information to Narim who hadn't shut up about seeing one blonde haired, blue eyed, Air Force Captain again. Sighing, he began to shuffle through the papers scattered across Narim's coffee table; he also wished that he had stayed home and declined his friends offer of company for the evening.

Narim, who seemed oblivious to his friends souring mood, smiled. "Schrodinger should also be pleased to see Samantha, correct?"

Daniel bit the inside of his cheek and took a deep breath. "I'm not really sure. I don't think Schrodinger knew Sam long enough to form an attachment. I'm sure she just went to the shelter and bought him right before giving him to you."

"Shelter?" Narim's curiosity was now spiked. "What's a shelter?" He loved learning about Earth.

Suddenly realizing that he wasn't going to get anymore work done, Daniel sat back on the couch and turned his full attention to his curious friend. "A shelter is where animals are taken when they are no longer wanted."

Narim tilted his head to the side trying to understand. "From what I learned, Earth has millions of animals, does it also have that many shelters?"

Daniel wanted to laugh but a year with the Tollan had taught him to tone down his emotional responses. "No. When I said animals I meant pets. Sometimes people get a pet and then can't care for it anymore so they send it off to a shelter so that it can be adopted by someone else who _can _care for it." Seeing the blank look he was receiving, he hurried on to explain. "A pet is usually a cat or a dog; but not always. You can have fish, birds, reptiles, and even rodents as pets as long as they're domesticated. Small animals."

"I...see." Narim answered but he really didn't. Some aspects of Earth life would still be a mystery to him. He decided to change the subject before he got even more confused than he already was. "Are you not happy to be seeing your friends again?"

"I..." Daniel shrugged. "If I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone else? Not even Omoc?"

Narim nodded, somberly. "Of course. I would never repeat a private conversation."

Daniel nodded and then went about trying to find the words that he needed. "When we decided to help you escape, I knew the risks but I was assured that nothing would happen to me since I was a civilian. That's why Teal'c and I volunteered." He paused. "When Maybourne started spouting on about charging me with treason, I figured my _friends_ would come to my defense. But they didn't. Instead Jack cracked some joke about no court ever hearing about it which made Maybourne really mad. It took a total of two minutes and one phone call for him to have me labeled as a traitor to the country. Am I not happy to be seeing my friends again? No, I'm not happy at all. But I've accepted the situation and moved on with my life so I can, at least, be civil to the offworlders."

"I am sorry, Daniel." Narim felt for his friend and even understood some of his actions since joining the Tollan. "Omoc was right when he said that you need our support and understanding."

"Omoc is a very smart man." Daniel agreed. "I think he knew things would turn out badly for me, that's why he offered to take me with him; with you. I just wish he _hadn't_ been right."

Narim nodded, once. "It does not do to dwell on the past when the future looks for bright. Now, tell me, why has the Curia decided to open up talks with Earth?"

Daniel shrugged, glad to move onto a different topic. "As a junior member of the Curia, they do not have to tell me everything. But Omoc tells me that the vote came as a surprise. Apparently the first vote was dead set against starting talks with such a primitive race but the second vote was in favor so I have no idea. I'm sure I'll be informed at some point."

"Yes, perhaps." Narim agreed as he stood. "The hour is growing late, I would be a bad host if I did not offer you substance." He moved into his kitchenette. "Stew?"

"Stew is fine." Daniel was glad that he confided in Narim, he really was a good friend once you got down to it. Having a renewed sense of purpose, he leaned forward and began going over the papers once again as he waited for his meal. Next time, he vowed, he was going to let them download all relevant information onto a data chip. He had once enjoyed the sensation of paper but having lived with technological advanced individuals for so long had spoiled him. He now preferred to read the information off a screen rather than off a slip of paper. Musing, he had to admit that he was more Tollan than human now, so with that thought he continued going over his notes.


End file.
